Nightmare Heat
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a princess had appear. Born with a secret power so great, alone she stayed in rage. Although the force was hidden, one day she let it burn, and all the land was covered in eternal heat and flames...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A while ago, I started thinking about MLP and Frozen, and at one point, I compared Elsa and Anna to Celestia and Luna. That brought up an interesting question: Why wasn't Anna the one who went crazy? And thus, this role-reversal fanfic was born.**

**Although I must warn you. There are a ton of Celestia and Luna parallels and some of the characters might appear OOC. This is all something I wrote if things went differently in the movie. If Anna was the one with the unstable powers instead of Elsa.**

**Also, I'm using the official movie script for a reference with the original dialogue, just to make sure certain scenes match up.**

* * *

><p>"Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst."<p>

The eight-year-old princess with beautiful blonde hair didn't respond, still sleeping. Her sister, a five-year-old girl with auburn hair, got on the bed and leaned on her. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," the younger princess whispered.

This woke up Elsa. "Anna, go back to sleep," she muttered.

But Anna laid on the bed so she was looking at the ceiling. "I just can't," she said, talking like a drama queen. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself," Elsa said, shoving Anna off her bed as she tried to get to sleep.

Anna sighed in defeat, but then an idea appeared in her head. She got back on the bed and lifted one of Elsa's eyelids, uttering a special codephrase only the two sisters knew.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Anna and Elsa arrived in the ballroom. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna gleefully exclaimed.<p>

With a small laugh, Elsa waved her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and danced between her palms, forming a snowball. She threw the snowball high into the air, and snow bursted out and flurried around the room.

Anna danced around the room, catching snowflakes in her palms and mouth. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Watch this!" Elsa said. She stomped her foot and a layer of ice suddenly coated the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slid off, laughing.

And so, Anna and Elsa had fun playing in the magically-created snow. They built a snowman together, named it 'Olaf', and danced with it across the ice floor. They even slid down snowbanks together. But then, something happened when Anna started jumping from one snow peak to another.

"Again! Again!" Anna exclaimed as she jumped faster.

"Slow down!" Elsa replied, struggling to keep up. Then everything happened so sudden.

Elsa accidentally slipped on the ice as she fired an icy blast. But before it could hit Anna, a burst of fire emerged from her body. The fire accidentally hit Elsa in the head, knocking her unconscious.

Anna tumbles down a snowbank and landed on her bum. "Elsa?" she asked, worried. She ran over to her sister and held her in her arms. Without warning, a streak of Elsa's platinum blonde hair turned redish. The younger sister gasped as all the ice and snow melted instantly, even destroying Olaf.

The doors slammed open. Anna looked up, seeing her parents, the King and Queen, rush towards her. "Anna?" the Queen asked.

Anna didn't respond. Instead, she dropped Elsa and ran out of the room, leaving a trail of cinders where she stepped.

* * *

><p>Confused, the King and Queen went over to a deep valley, where a group of trolls lived. The eldest troll, presumably the leader, spoke up upon seeing the unconscious princess. "So you're saying Anna did this?" he said. "Was she born with those fire powers or cursed?"<p>

"I think she was born with them," the King answered. "She hasn't shown signs of them until now."

The head troll motioned for the Queen to bring Elsa to him. When she did, he examined her. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart," the head troll said. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," the King said.

The head troll moved aside Elsa's bangs, revealing a black burnt mark on her forehead. "I recommend we remove all fire magic," he said, applying healing magic to the injury. "Unfortunately, I can't undo the burnt mark. But she will be okay."

"What about Anna?" the Queen asked.

"Like Elsa, Anna's power will only grow," the head troll answered. "There is great danger in her magic, but also warmth and happiness. She must learn to control it. Anger will be her enemy."

"We'll protect her," the King reassured. "She can learn to control it, much like her sister."

* * *

><p>But back in the castle, Anna had locked herself in an unused bedroom. She could feel fire emerging from within. <em>"I have to stay here,"<em> she thought. The younger princess clenched her hands, bright flames appearing in her fists. A lone thought appeared in her head.

_"Why is Elsa the lucky one?"_

* * *

><p>The next day, Anna walked over to the window. She smiled up at the sight of the snow and rushed down the hall. Upon arriving at Anna's new bedroom, Elsa quickly knocked on the door three times.<p>

_Don't you want to build a snowman?  
>Come on, let's have some fun!<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies  
>And now we're not<br>I just want to see you smile!_

_Don't you want to build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman...<em>

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anna shrieked.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Elsa left without saying another word.

Later that day, the Queen carried a sandwich over to Anna's room. "Anna?" she asked, placing the sandwich by the door. "Are you hungry? I brought you a cheese sandwich." She smiled. "I know it's your favorite."

Anna did respond to that, but she quickly opened the door, took the sandwich, and locked the door shut once again. She didn't even thank her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later...<strong>

Elsa knocked on the door to Anna's bedroom again, hoping for a response this time. But this time, a snowman was with her, the exact same snowman that was named Olaf. The only differences were that he was alive and a little flurry cloud floated above him.

_Don't you want to build a snowman?  
>Or work on some geometry?<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've made a snow buddy<br>So I won't go insane!_

_It gets a little lonely  
>All these empty rooms<br>Just watching the hours tick by..._

But there was still no response, and Elsa frowned at that. "Aw, cheer up, Elsa," Olaf said. "She's probably resting."

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Later...<strong>

It was already nighttime, and Elsa returned to the door, wearing black clothing. She raised her hand to knock, but she hesitated.

"Go on," Olaf said with a small smile.

Elsa looked at Olaf. "But..." she began.

"Maybe she'll respond this time," Olaf figured.

Sighing, Elsa sadly knocked on the door, tears coming from her eyes. "Anna?"

_Please I know you're in there  
>People are asking where you've been<br>They say, 'have courage' and I'm trying to  
>I'm right out here for you<br>Just let me in_

Elsa slid down the door and sat with her head against it.

_We only have each other  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do?_

Olaf patted Elsa's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

_Don't you know how much I love you?_

* * *

><p>Anna didn't respond. She was in her room, laying on the ground in despair. She was thin and pale, dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was disheveled and she still wore the nightgown she wore when she was five years old, but it was stretched and ripped, miraculously fitting her grown body. She was surrounded by dark ash, and the whole room was burnt. But her sadness wasn't what made her quiet.<p>

The fire princess didn't answer because she had grown to hate her older sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years Later...**

Anna was still sleeping. Her whole room was refurnished after her literal meltdown from when her parents died, so she no longer slept among the ashes. But she still wore her old nightgown and she was still pale and thin.

Someone knocked on the door. "Princess Anna?"

Anna sat up, still exhausted. "...Huh? Yeah?" she asked.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-" the servant began.

"No, you didn't," Anna muttered "I've been up for hours..." She dozed off again for a split second. Her head dropped, startling her awake. "Who is it?"

"It's still me, ma'am," the servant said. "Time to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Anna asked.

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am," the servant answered.

"My sister's cor-neration...?" Anna asked sleepily. She opened one eye and caught sight of her coronation dress. She bolted, wide awake. Then she groaned. "Right... Coronation Day."

* * *

><p>Anna stormed out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. She finished pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparations, she couldn't help but burn in anger. You see, what started as mere control envy had become a jealous rage. And as she looked at a portrait of her sister, she started singing in a bitter tone.<p>

_I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen  
>Just somebody hopelessly inbetween<br>She's the scholar, athlete, poet  
>I'm the screw up, don't I know it<br>But then who could ever compare?  
>Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare<br>Well I won't care_

As Anna walked off with her fists clenched, the portrait was suddenly on fire. She was so angry, she left flaming footsteps on the floor.

_So I'm the extra button on a coat  
>In case another one comes loose<br>But if I have to be a button  
>Why can't I be a button that's of use?<em>

Flames appeared on a nearby curtain.

_I may lack style and I may lack grace  
>And once in a while I might fall on my face<br>But this little button deserves a place in the sky  
>This button wants to fly<em>

At this point, servants rush to get water as Anna continued singing. She's unaware of their presence, still burning random things.

_So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
>Over somebody's old barn door<br>And I'll be hanging there forever  
>Just wishing the horse had one leg more<em>

More portraits were burnt up.

_And maybe I can't be the perfect one  
>And maybe I err on the side of fun<br>But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
>This horseshoe is more than just a spare<em>

People start panicking in the background.

_Someday I'll find my thing  
>A thing that's on my own<br>That thing that makes me part of something  
>Not just all alone<br>If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
>Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part<em>

By now, Anna is singing and dancing as servants rush around her, trying to put out the fire.

_So I'm just the second born sister  
>Who most of the town ignores<br>Like a button, like a horseshoe  
>Like a girl who's bad at metaphors<em>

_Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
>And maybe I don't have a talent as such<br>Just this heart with much too much too share  
>So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare<em>

* * *

><p>Some time later, Elsa emerged from her room with Olaf by her side. The flames were extinguished, but the burnt marks were still visible. "Was this your sister's doing?" Olaf asked.<p>

Elsa sighed as she held up the burnt curtain, her thumb brushing against the singed fabric. "Who else?" she asked. "She hasn't left her room in thirteen years, and she still hates me."

"Hey, don't be like that," Olaf said. "Stay positive."

Elsa let go of the curtain. "How can I?" she asked, seeing more of Anna's destruction. "The last time I heard her voice was when she yelled at me for bothering her." She came across her now-burnt portrait.

"Yikes!" Olaf said, also noticing the portrait. "Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

But Elsa continued to look at the portrait, sad and worried about her younger sister.

_Don't be afraid.  
>I'll be right here.<br>Be the good girl  
>From all those years ago.<em>

Feeling Olaf hug her left leg, Elsa responded, patting the little snowman's head.

_Be brave. Don't scream.  
>Put on a smile.<br>I still love you,  
>I wish you felt the same.<em>

Elsa looked down at Olaf. "Tell the guards to open the gates," she said.

"You want to be alone?" Olaf asked.

Elsa silently nodded. "Okay," Olaf said. "I'll let you have some quiet time." He quickly ran down the hall. "Hey guards! Elsa wants the gates to open!"

Elsa sighed again, worried about what might happen today. "It's okay for today," she quietly said.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the coronation commenced in the local church. Elsa stood at the alter, while Anna stood off to one side. She doesn't look happy as the crown is placed on Elsa's head And the family scepter and orb were presented to her. The older sister smiled and she took the orb and scepter, then faced the people in the audience. With everything in place, the bishop recited the ceremonial speech.<p>

"Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL- gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U- thear..."

While that was going on, a brown-haired man in a white suit watched the two sisters carefully. Elsa was smiling happily, not having to worry about her ice powers kicking in. Anna, on the other hand, had her fists clenched, small cinders appearing on her fingertips.

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the bishop concluded.

Now the new queen of the kingdom, Elsa set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow, happy about this day. But little did she know her problems were only beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

That night, a party was held in the castle's ballroom. As Elsa and Anna watched the partygoers (which included Olaf) from underneath a formal awning, Elsa tried to make start some small talk with her fiery sister. "Hi," the snow queen said with a small smile.

"Hello," Anna responded, not even looking at her sister.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said.

"Thank you," Anna said.

Elsa looked out at the celebration, unhappy with hearing the bitter tone of Anna's voice. "So, this is what a party looks like," the frost queen said.

"It's warmer than I thought," Anna commented.

Elsa smelled something. "And what is that amazing smell?" she asked.

The two sisters closed their eyes and inhaled. "Chocolate," they said in unison. Then their eyes opened. Elsa laughed, but Anna faked a laugh with a forced smile on her face.

At that moment, a servant walked over to the two sister. "Your majesty," he told Elsa. "The Duke of Weselton."

The Duke stepped forward. "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen," he offered.

"Thank you," Elsa replied. "Only I don't dance." Then she had an idea. "But my sister does."

"What?" Anna asked. But before she said anything else, the Duke grabbed her arm and yanked her away as she looked back at Elsa, annoyed.

"Sorry," Elsa said with a small smile. She hoped the dance would cheer up her sister.

* * *

><p>Out on the dance floor, Anna felt uncomfortable dancing with the Duke. "It's so great to have the gates open after three years," he said. "Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason?"<p>

Anna knew why. The gates were closed because Elsa didn't want anyone to know the King and Queen died and Arendelle was without a proper ruler. "No," the younger sister lied.

"Oh, all right," the Duke said. "I was only asking."

* * *

><p>Moments later, Anna limped back to Elsa. "Well, he was sprightly," the snow queen commented.<p>

"Especially for a man in heels," Anna replied, rubbing her sore feet. She sadly looked at the party.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

Anna forced a smile. "I've never been better," she lied. "This is so nice." She sighed. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa smiled sincerely. "Me too."

"Of course," Anna said with an eye-roll. "I mean, you did spend a whole year trying to construct the 'perfect' ice rink."

Elsa noticed the cinders appearing on Anna's fingertips. "Anna, please calm down," she said.

Anna's smile dropped, trying not to get emotional. "Excuse me for a minute," she said as she walked away. Elsa watched her go, saddened.

While moving through the crowd, Anna accidentally bumped into a bowing man's butt. She fell, but just before she hit the floor, a man in white caught her. "Glad I caught you," he said.

Anna smiled, feeling genuinely happy for the first time. "Hello," she said.

The man smoothly set his drink down on a passing tray. Then he lifted Anna up and led her in a romantic dance.

* * *

><p>After the dance, Anna and the man hung out outside and chatted. His name was Hans, and he was the prince of the Southern Isles. And as they talked, Anna felt like he could trust this man. By the time they were on the castle balcony, she found out why.<p>

"Okay wait, wait," Anna said. "So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers," Hans answered. "Three of them pretended I was invisible for two years."

"That's horrible," Anna said. "Why would they do that?"

"It's complicated," Hans said. "You wouldn't understand."

"You can tell me," Anna said.

Hans took a deep breath. "I guess it's okay if I tell one person," he said. "But you can't tell anyone else." When he took off one of his gloves, pale yellow electricity appeared on his exposed hand.

Anna gasped in surprise. "H-How are you...?"

"I was born with lightning powers," Hans explained as he put his glove back on. "I learned to control them after spending three years in a special school located in another world. I know it sounds crazy, but-"

Anna interrupted Hans by letting a small flame in between her hands. "You were saying?" she asked.

"You're a mutant?" Hans asked.

"Mutant?" Anna repeated.

"It's what people with special powers are called," Hans explained. "So how did you control your powers?"

"I never did," Anna answered. "I spent thirteen years in my room after accidentally hurting my sister."

"Well don't worry," Hans said. He held Anna's hands, causing the flame to disappear. "You won't hurt anyone if you stop hiding your powers. Mutants shouldn't be afraid to let it go."

Anna smiled. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?" she asked.

"I love crazy," Hans replied.

Anna: _All my life has been a series of  
>Fire issues<br>And then suddenly I bump into you_

"I was thinking the same thing," Hans said. "Because..."

Hans: _I've been searching my whole life  
>To find just one friend<br>And maybe it's the party talking  
>Or the chocolate fondue<em>

Anna: _But with you..._

Hans: _But with you  
>I found my friend...<em>

Anna: _I see your face..._

Both: _And it's nothing like I've ever  
>Known before!<em>

Anna and Hans jumped to the neighboring balcony and entered door. They came out on top of one of the castle's towers.

Both: _Joy is an open door!  
>Joy is an open door!<em>

Soon, the two mutants were sliding across an empty hallway using their powers.

Both: _Joy is an open door!_

Anna: _With you!_

Hans: _With you!_

Anna: _With you!_

Hans: _With you!_

Both: _Joy is an open door..._

They hopped up on the castle roof and watched a shooting star.

Hans: _I mean it's crazy..._

Anna: _What?_

Hans: _We finish each other's—_

Anna: _Sentences!_

Hans: _That's what I was gonna say!_

Anna: _I've never met someone-_

Both: _Who thinks so much like me!  
>Jinx!<br>Jinx again!  
>Our mental synchronization<br>Can have but one explanation_

Hans: _You-_

Anna: _And I-_

Hans: _Were-_

Anna: _Just-_

Both: _Meant to be!_

Anna and Hans stood on top of the lighthouse and threw small bursts of their powers above the sails of ships in the docks.

Anna: _Say goodbye..._

Hans: _Say goodbye..._

Both: _To the pain of the past  
>We don't have to feel it anymore!<em>

_Joy is an open door!  
>Joy is an open door!<em>

The mutants climbed to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom. Anna felt genuinely happy for the first time in her life. She actually met someone who understood her!

Both: _Life can be so much more!_

Anna: _With you!_

Hans: _With you!_

Anna: _With you!_

Hans: _With you!_

Both: _Joy is an open door..._

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans asked. "Would you like to go to the special school?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Anna asked in response. "Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ttobba95 helped me with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Back in the ballroom, Anna pushed through the crowd towards Elsa with Hans following her. "Elsa!" the younger sister happily exclaimed. "This is Hans, and I just accepted his offer!"<p>

Elsa was confused. "What offer?"

"He's going to take me to a special school for mutants like us!" Anna continued, still happy.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked. "Mutants?"

"Trust me, your majesty," Hans said. "Mr. Eisenhardt is a good teacher. I know he can help Anna."

"Sure the school is in another world, but no biggie," Anna said.

"Wait, slow down," Elsa said. "No one is leaving this world."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"May I talk to you alone?" Elsa asked her sister.

"No," Anna responded. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

"Fine," Elsa said. "You can't just go running off with a man you just met."

"You can if he's trustworthy," Anna argued.

"And you trust him why?" Elsa argued back. "What do you even know about trust? About friendship?"

"A lot more than you!" Anna answered. "Look at you, benevolent snow queen of Arendelle! So many friends! Ha!" she spat. "They only like you because of what you can give them! Ice rinks and snowball fights! If you couldn't do that, they'd still only like you because they'd be scared of you! Your only real friend is a talking snowman!"

"Did I hear someone talk about me?" came Olaf's voice as the lovable snowman walked up.

The snow queen pulled Olaf in for a one-armed hug. "I was forced to make Olaf so I wouldn't go insane from isolation. Isolation you forced on me, dear sister. Now please calm down, you're making a scene."

"Why should I?!" Anna asked, feeling her inner temperature start to rise. "Why shouldn't I be the center of attention for once?! You were always the star of the show! The spotlight was always on you!"

"Enough, Anna," Elsa said.

"Everyone always paid attention to you! To your powers! Never mine!" Anna continued. "Why was I shunned?! Why did no one ever care about Princess Anna?!"

"..." Elsa was speechless for a moment. What had years alone done to her baby sister? "I did care, Anna," she spoke. "Now please, calm down. This isn't you."

"Who are you to say what's me and what's not me?!" Anna shouted back, clearly angered by her sister's words. Small flames started to fill her hands, her fingers feeling drenched in hot magma and burning like the sun.

Elsa noticed the fires on her sister's body, enveloping her hands. She reached out one of her own, glowing with a cool, icy blue. "Anna... Don't..."

As soon as Elsa's hand touched Anna, she immediately pushed it away with a burning fist. The swing of her arm accidentally sent fires spreading across the room, burning the tables, overcooking the food and setting many clothes on fire. Anna stood in place as the flames grew of their own accord, causing some people to jump about and run to avoid the flames.

"What is this sorcery?" the Duke said, ducking behind his men. "How can this be? The fair Anna, a demon of fire? What witchcraft is this?!"

Anna breathed heavily, looking around the room. Because of the magical flames, her appearance had transformed. The bottom of her dress was scorched and her hair was partially loose. But the huge change was in her face. She looked angry and her eyes had turned a dark red. Lines drew from her eyes, her face appearing to be cracked. "Anna..." Elsa quietly said.

The fire princess looked at Hans. "You were right," she said. Then she rushed out of the room, leaving a fiery trail in her footsteps.

Elsa, Olaf and Hans watched her go. The Duke turned to his guards. "What are you standing around for? Give chase! Catch that flaming demon!"

* * *

><p>Outside, Anna burst out of the castle door. The crowd of people noticed her presence as she walked down the steps.<p>

"That's the queen's sister."

"Shouldn't be at the party?"

"Maybe she had too much to drink."

"Don't you think she looks tired?"

Anna shoved her way through the crowd, angry at the words she heard. "Are you all right?" a woman asked.

The fiery princess responded by raising her hands into the air. Immediately a wave of fire surrounded her, burning all it touched. The fire spread to the nearby skating rink, turning it into a large puddle of water. Gasps of shock and fear swept over the crowd. As she unleashed her power, Anna felt strange. Finally freeing her hidden power and seeing the people run in terror, she didn't feel the fear she had originally thought. She felt...empowered. She felt victorious. She had the power! Hans was right, people like her were the future, and these unimportant humans were afraid of that, were unwilling to accept that, were willing to stop that, at any cost.

The Duke and his men come out the door. "There she is!" the Duke exclaimed. "Stop her!"

Anna smirked. "I don't think so," she said, forming a flame sphere between her hands. Then she threw the sphere at the staircase as a warning shot.

"Monster..." the Duke said. "Monster!"

The crowd panicked as fire appeared randomly. Satisfied, Anna dissolved her wave of fire as Elsa ran out of the palace doors with Olaf following her. "Anna!" the older sister cried out.

The flame princess turned back to face her 'sister'. "Don't stop me, Elsa! I'm beyond you!" she cried out. "In fact, I'm above you! I'm above all of these people!"

"What's gotten into you, Anna?!" Elsa shouted, shocked at such words coming from her baby sister's mouth. "What did that guy tell you?!"

Anna again felt her power rising, to a level she had never reached before, and she loved it. "His name is Hans! And he told me the truth!" she replied back. "That people like us, we are the true rulers of the world! And humanity is afraid of us! This world hates and fears us!"

Elsa tried to talk some sense into Anna. "You're not helping matters anyway."

Anna laughed. "I don't care! I longed for acceptance but never got it, so why should I wait any longer?!" As she spoke, a bright light suddenly appeared in her hands, slowly engulfing her entire body. "Now is the time I take my rightful place! Now is the time to teach humanity a lesson, starting with Arendelle! Pray for your kingdom, dear _sister_, because soon it will be Arendelle's turn... TO BURN!"

And with that, Anna vanished in a bright light, sending a wave of flame across all of Arendelle, evaporating all of the clouds in the sky, the air becoming hotter than before.

"What... Just... Happened?" Olaf asked.

"I'll tell you what has happened!" the Duke exclaimed. "The fire witch has cursed this land! She must be stopped!"

"No!" Elsa cried out. "You can't harm my sister!"

"There is also sorcery in you," the Duke said. "Are you a monster, too?"

"Of course not," Elsa said. "I learned to control my powers when I was a little girl. The people of Arendelle know I'm not a threat."

"So we except you to fix this?" the Duke asked.

"Anna's outburst was my fault," Elsa said. "I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her." She took off her crown and gave it to a castle servant. "Keep this safe until I return," she ordered.

"Wait, so you're going to go out there by yourself?" Olaf asked.

Elsa walked down the steps as the crowd cleared a space for her, knowing what was going to happen. "I don't want you to get hurt," she told Olaf. "It's best for you to stay here." Then she concentrated on her ice powers, trying to see if she could modify her outfit.

In a swirl of magical ice, Elsa changed her appearance. Her hair fell loose into a single braid, snowflakes woven in to hold it in place. Her teal dress became light blue and her magenta cape became white and translucent. The Arendelle natives applauded when she was done, showing the Duke that they really accepted her, ice powers and all.

"Until I return, I want everyone to listen to the palace caretakers," Elsa ordered. She looked at another castle servant. "And make sure Hans doesn't leave the perimeter."

But Olaf, being a stubborn little guy, walked over to Elsa. "I'm coming," he insisted.

"But you'll melt," Elsa said.

"You and Anna made me," Olaf explained. "I'm living proof of the sisterly bond. Maybe she'll calm down when she remembers the fun times you both had."

Elsa knew Olaf had a good point. "Fine," she said. "Just hold on tight."

With Olaf holding on to her left hand, Elsa aimed her right hand at the ground, creating a small blizzard beneath her feet. That blizzard was strong enough to lift her, allowing her to midair ice skate and start her search for Anna.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Anna, she was high up in the mountains. The fiery princess stood on the highest peak, looking at the kingdom. She was feeling a mixture of emotions, angry at Elsa for being the better sister and satisfied with her newfound release.<p>

_Now the time has come at last  
>The girl with snow and frost<br>Has turned the age twenty-one  
>And is now the new queen<br>Now what a lovely night this is  
>To walk a moonlit field<br>To see the softer shades  
>That are by starlight now revealed<em>

_So why is it that now,  
>When I have become just the spare<br>When crystals glow and all the world  
>Is at its very best<br>The people of fair Arendelle  
>Should lock themselves away<br>To shun the heat and wait instead  
>For sister's icy glow?<em>

Anna let some small flames appear in her hands, amazed she could let them die down upon command. Smiling, she sent flames out from all around, letting the fire grow.

_Am I so wrong to wish that they  
>Would see things like I do?<br>And am I so wrong to think  
>That they might fear my flames?<br>Why shouldn't they adore me?  
>Is it not within my right?<br>I'll not be overshadowed!  
>Mine is not the lesser sprite!<br>I've waited long enough now  
>For them all to come around<br>And though the snow may plead and threaten,  
>The flames shall stand her ground<em>

At that point, Anna was surrounded with fire. When the sun appeared in the sky, it felt hotter than usual.

_And all will know the wonder  
>Of my hot and burnt-up ash<br>When all the world is trapped in  
>An eternal darnation<br>So say goodbye at this,  
>The final winter of your lives<br>Tomorrow dawns in bright flares  
>The heatwave has begun!<em>

As bright flames spiraled around Anna, she laughed evilly. Now it was her turn to take charge, and she was going to let it burn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anna's soliloquy song is based on EileMontyVA's version of the MLP fanmade song The Moon Rises. You can find it on YouTube.**


End file.
